Right as Rain
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: Batman gets a visitor during one of his nightly patrols.  BMWW of course!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Thanks KN for the ultra-sonic speed beta. You are just the awesomest! I raise my mint mojito to you. Cheers.

It was raining in my neck of the woods the other day, and that's where this story came from. It's just a bunch of fluffy fluffiness with a side order of fluff. If that doesn't appeal to you, you probably won't want to read this. And BTW, I made BM and WW married, again. Because I just like them that way!

Oh, I live in a desert, and for the most part, have lived in places where snow is unheard of. So, if my idea of weather doesn't really make sense, please forgive me. **:D**

* * *

**Right as Rain**

* * *

Batman watched as a droplet of water traveled down his uniform, launched itself from his gauntlet, and splashed down onto the icy rooftop. When this happened a few more times, he looked up at the dark and ominous skies. 

_Great. Just great._

As if hearing him, the rain started coming down in sheets. There was no lighting and thunder, but that didn't stop the water from assaulting him at all angles. Thankfully, he had designed his uniform for these kinds of situations. His cape and suit were waterproof. Furthermore, with its ability to radiate much needed heat, his uniform doubled as a warm, security blanket in addition to being his armor. Unfortunately, he didn't have a way of protecting his face, and the raindrops that kept running off of it were beginning to annoy him.

He looked down at the puddles that were forming around him, each drop causing concentric circles to form, only to be destroyed by the arrival of the next liquid projectile.

He hated nights like this. Hardly anyone was ever out in this weather, and, even though his suit kept him warm and mostly dry, he wished he could be home sitting in front of the fire. That desire was only heightened by the knowledge that there was a particular someone sitting there waiting for him at this moment.. Probably sleeping, curled up on her side of the couch, with her hair splayed out around her. Maybe with a book resting on her stomach. He had found Diana that way many times before when he had come home from his nightly vigils. He would scoop her up and carry her to their room. She'd always wake up, sometimes smiling at him before snuggling into his arms and drifting back to sleep. Other times, she'd make the effort to stay awake, so they could talk about his patrol. More often than not, she would welcome him back with kisses and one thing would lead to another. They were newlyweds, after all.

Suddenly, things went black. Two warm hands were covering the lenses of his mask. The perpetrator was standing behind him, and brought their lips up to his cheek. He nearly shivered as the "mysterious" person whispered, "Did I surprise you?"

Of course, Diana hadn't. He heard her splash down in one of the puddles behind him about a minute earlier and continued to listen as she tried to discreetly make her way across the roof. Bruce wouldn't have been able to hear it, except for the sound enhancing devices contained in his cowl. Oh, the joys of modern technology.

Instead of answering her question, he just turned around and grinned at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Thinking he was smiling at her sodden appearance, Diana replied, "Keep laughing. I'm sure that under your cowl, you are sporting some serious hat hair."

"I'm not wearing a hat. And I wasn't laughing."

Even though she rolled her eyes at him, her smile remained on her face. "I brought you something."

She walked over to the one place on the roof that provided shelter from the rain. He watched as she reached into a bag and removed two thermoses. Seeing that he hadn't followed her, she waved him over.

"Is your cape waterproof?"

In answer, he detached it from the rest of his uniform and set it on the ground. They both sat down on it, crossing their legs and facing each other.

She handed him the thermos of hot chocolate, and they sat there sipping on their drinks quietly.

He was the one to break the silence. "This is a first."

"I thought you would be cold, so I had Alfred make some cocoa."

"My uniform is temperature regulated."

"Oh. Well, I also just wanted to see you."

He reached for her hand and took it in his. "I'm glad you came."

"You know…I could come more often."

"Maybe." He had actually thought about inviting her on more of his patrols, but he didn't want to discuss it just now.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Not much. All of the regular offenders are holed up in Arkham. That only leaves the petty criminals roaming the streets, but they don't do anything on nights like these. Things have been pretty quiet. They usually are in winter."

Naturally, as if to contradict him, a loud clattering from the alley below interrupted their quiet time. Bruce shot up and ran over to the side, looking down.

From her shelter, Diana called, "What is it?"

"Come see for yourself."

Because he hadn't vaulted down below, Diana knew it wasn't anything important, so she decided to stay put.

Wanting her to join him, but not accustomed to asking for what he wanted outright, he challenged her from his place near the ledge, "Are you cold?"

"No. I don't _get_ cold."

"Are you sure? It's about 20 degrees and all you have on is that swimsuit of yours."

She knew he was taunting her, but she didn't mind giving in. Taking his cape with her, she walked over to him and draped it over his shoulders.

Peering down into the alley, she tried to find the source of the commotion. "I don't see anything."

"It was a bunch of cats, that's all."

She turned around and jokingly griped, "You had me get up for that?"

"I'm readying you for when you start to come on patrols with me. That, Diana, is what we in the business call a false alarm."

"I know that. I'm not a novice."

In mock seriousness, he replied, "Your arrogance will be your downfall. I need you to be ready in any and every situation. To expect the unexpected. For all we know, it could have been a dog."

Diana tried not to smile at his rare show of goofiness. "The only dog I see h--."

"Uh uh uh, Princess. Flattery will get you nowhere."

This was ridiculous. Not only was she getting soaked, but he was teasing her. Diana could no longer contain her laughter.

Bruce happily took in the sight of her. Diana's black hair was matted against her face, drenched by the rain. She should have been cold. By all rights, she should have looked like a drowned rat, as well. But she was Wonder Woman, and it didn't appear that even the horrible weather could dampen her spirit or beauty.

He brought his hand up to her face and removed the strands of hair plastered there. Annoyed that he couldn't feel her skin, he took off one of his gauntlets and stroked her cheek with his bare fingers. Diana's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his palm. The droplets covered her face, clinging to her lashes, and running off her nose. He was able to stop the descent of one by kissing her on the tip of her nose. His hand left her face, and he trailed it down her arm, noticing the goosebumps that peppered her flesh.

"Are you sure you're not cold?"

She opened her eyes and nodded her head "yes."

Regardless, he wrapped his cape around her, drawing her closer. And just to prevent her from growing cold, he began to kiss her.

After generating some heat of their own, she pulled away and grinned up at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I've always wanted to do that."

"What?"

She brought her lips to his again, stopping only when her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Gasping out his answer, Bruce replied, "We do that all the time."

"But not in the rain...At least not until tonight," she proudly noted.

"You've been watching too many movies." And then something dawned on him. "Is that the real reason you came down here? To make-out with me in the rain?"

"Maybe. When is your patrol over?"

"I think it's safe to say that it's been over for a while."

"Good. We're going home." She scooped him up into her arms and began the trip back to the manor.

"Have I ever told you how uncomfortable this makes me? And I don't mean just emotionally. Physically, this feels very awkward."

"I know, but it's not very often I get to live out two of my romantic fantasies in the same day."

"You fantasize about carrying me in your arms?"

"Not really. Making you feel uncomfortable on the other hand..."

"What about the batmobile?"

"Just have it follow us home."

Hoping to turn this around for his benefit, he didn't argue. Bruce punched the appropriate buttons in his gauntlet, and pretty soon the ultimate driving machine was making its way back to the cave.

"That's _at least_ two concessions I've made for you tonight. When are you going to start turning my dreams into reality?"

"It depends on what they are, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, for starters…" he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Next time you let me join you on patrol, your wish will be my command."

They alighted in the backyard, and quickly made their way inside the mansion. She took his hand and led him down the hall, but it wasn't the one he was expecting—the one that led to their bedroom. "Where are we going?"

"The Batcave."

"But you said not until our next patrol."

"I lied."

"Oddly enough, I don't have a problem with that."

"I figured you wouldn't. Let's go." Turning the hands on the clock to their appropriate places, Diana led Bruce down into the dark.

From his waiting place in the study across from the Batcave's entrance, Alfred watched as, hand in hand, the two lovers disappeared behind the grandfather clock. He set down his book, rose from his chair, and turned off the light. "Ah. Young love." Smiling to himself, he trudged off to his bedroom and quickly fell into a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
